


Sarah's Shining New Year

by FrancesOsgood



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Glitter, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesOsgood/pseuds/FrancesOsgood
Summary: A champagne-soaked Sarah makes an impulsive wish on New Year's Eve. Cue the drunken shenanigans.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Sarah's Shining New Year

Apparently, as part of the New Year’s Eve festivities, the sun had moved closer to the Earth and was now sitting right outside Sarah’s window blasting her with ultraviolet radiation. 

That was the only explanation she could think of for the searing light that was burning a crater into her eye sockets and making her brain throb. 

She closed her crusted-over eyelids and moaned out loud, only to hear the sound echo, but in a lower, baritone pitch. 

Opening one bleary eye, Sarah turned in her rumpled bed and looked toward the wall. There, where there was normally a sad, empty space, lay a slightly disheveled goblin king. His white ruffled shirt was untucked from his impossibly tight breeches. She followed the sleek line of said breeches down his lean, leather-clad legs to find that he was bootless, his stocking-feet pointing up toward her ceiling.

“Oh dear gods above,” Sarah groaned. “What did we do?”

She had a vague memory of opening a sad, cheap bottle of champagne at around 11 o’clock the night before. She’d been a bit melancholy spending New Year’s Eve alone. Her family was hundreds of miles away, and they weren’t much for parties anyway. Her friends had invited her out to celebrate on the town, but she’d declined. She was 30 years old and the thought of noisy, smoke-filled clubs that smelled like cheap booze and sweat no longer held much appeal.

Sarah had stayed in, champagne in hand and the television tuned to the celebration in Times Square. She hadn’t really wanted to watch. She knew how it ended. The ball dropped to cheers and confetti and then… well, then there was all that kissing. 

“Ugh,” Sarah groaned aloud. That was where it had all gone wrong. The thought of being alone on New Year’s Eve, again, coupled with several glasses of bargain-basement champagne had made her foolish and impulsive. She’d made a wish. A wish that was still asleep in her bed. 

Sarah kicked off the covers and pulled herself to a sitting position. Looking down, she noticed she was still dressed in her clothes from the night before: purple pajama pants with moons and stars on them and an oversized t-shirt that Toby had gotten her for Christmas. The shirt was black with _“I’m not single, I have a dog”_ printed on the front in red letters. 

Somewhat relieved at not being naked in bed with the king of the goblins, Sarah stood and squinted in the blinding light before making her way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She had a feeling the morning would call for plenty of dark-roasted hangover-soothing magic caffeine beans. As she waited for the pot to fill she was greeted by a slightly soggy, but familiar voice. 

“That was some night,” the goblin monarch yawned from the kitchen doorway. His wild hair was sticking up in all directions, his shirt still untucked and open down the front to his navel, his feet bare, save for dark socks with silver stitching up the sides. 

“What exactly happened last night, Goblin King?” Sarah asked. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know, but didn’t like having black holes in her memory banks and the blur between 11pm and the time she'd woke up certainly qualified. 

“Jareth,” he corrected, pushing off from the door frame to stalk over to where she stood by the trickling coffee pot. Why was it taking so damn long to fill up?

“I know you know my name,” he purred. “I recall you saying it more than a few times last night.”

Sarah searched through her alcohol-soaked memory banks. She had a vague memory of giggling his name and feeling quite happy. Euphoric even. She shook the memory away and reached for the coffee pot that had at last mercifully granted her warm morning ambrosia. Grabbing two cups from the cabinet, she filled them with the dark liquid before handing one of them to the Gobli- er, Jareth. 

“Sugar?” he asked. 

“What?” Sarah blanched. 

“May I have some?” Jareth asked politely. “My kind has an affinity for sweetness,” he added with a wink.

“In the little, blue canister,” Sarah told him, nodding toward the counter. She stepped back and watched as he dumped several heaping spoonfuls of sugar crystals into his cup.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Sarah said, studying him as he stirred his coffee before taking a delicate sip.

He sighed, eyes closed and lips curled into a blissful smile as the drink hit his tongue. He swallowed it down and looked at his host.

“About what happened last night?” he began. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure, though I can definitely say I had a tremendously good time at whatever it was.” He gave her a devilish grin over his coffee mug.

“That’s not much help,” Sarah retorted. Her foggy memories followed a similar vein though. She remembered laughing hysterically and feeling more giddy than she had since she was a child. There was the obvious scenario that was flitting around her mind like a pesky mosquito and she knew she’d have to bring it up sooner or later. She figured she might as well do it while she still had the buffer of a heavy buzz.

“Jareth…” Sarah ventured cautiously. “We both woke up in my bed this morning…” She left the sentence unfinished, blushing furiously behind her cup of coffee.

“And?” Jareth asked. He took another dainty sip from his mug. 

“Did we… um…” Sarah mumbled.

“Did we have sex?” Jareth finished for her.

Sarah blushed again and averted her eyes from his arched eyebrow and sexy smirk.

“Sarah dear,” he told her chuckling, “Besides that fact that we’re both fully clothed, I’m fairly sure that if you and I had had sex I would remember it. And I am absolutely certain that YOU would remember it.”

“Hmph!” Sarah grunted, taking a big gulp from her mug. _Smug, cocky bastard._

“Well, if we didn’t… er, you know… what _did_ we do?” 

Jareth shrugged and set his mug on the counter. “I’m sure it’ll come back to us at some point.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Sarah moaned. 

She poured herself another cup of coffee and staggered into the living room. Flopping down on the couch, Sarah retrieved the remote from in between the cushions and flipped on the television. She had lifted her mug to her lips for another big gulp, but paused, sputtering into her cup as the voiceover read the news report.

_“No one knows for certain who could be behind such a massive prank, but city snow plows have been called out to remove the mountains of glitter blocking the roads. At this time, streets are closed and residents are urged to stay at home unless it is absolutely necessary to go out.”_

The report continued, but Sarah jumped up from the couch and ran to the window. Throwing up the blinds, she was greeted by the blinding glow of silver glitter piled like snow drifts over the cityscape. It shimmered in the trees and sparkled over the street signs and sidewalks. 

“Jareth!” Sarah cried as the prior evening’s activities flooded back to her. The word _glittergasm_ popped into her head and her eyes grew wide.

“What are you--” Jareth asked as he padded into the living room, stopped in his tracks by the refracted speckles of light spinning on Sarah’s walls like a disco ball. 

_“It’sh almosht midnight,”_ Sarah’s memory-self slurred. 

_“So what?”_ asked her inebriated Fae companion. 

_“Sho… you’re shupposed to kish at midnight on New Year’sh Eve.”_

_Is that right?”_

_“Mm-hmm.”_

_“What do I get out of this deal?”_

_“You get to kish me. Ishn’t that enough?”_

_“We’ll see,”_ he had answered. 

And then he’d kissed her. And she’d kissed back. And there was panting and tangling tongues and fingers entwined in hair…

And there was glitter. It had fallen from the sky like snow. As told by the lyrics of a song mistakenly sung as Christmastime, the shimmering flakes stuck to their noses and eyelashes as they kissed beneath the stars. 

Sarah and Jareth had laughed uproariously as the glitter fell around them, piling up under their feet and covering every inch of the landscape. 

“Glittergasm!” Jareth had bellowed into the night and Sarah had doubled over, guffawing with laughter. 

At the living room window, Sarah surveyed the sparkling scene and could still see the indentations where she and Jareth had made glitter angels on the lawn, giggling like children as they swept their arms and legs up and down in the shimmering “snow”. 

“Oh. my. god,” Sarah moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Well,” Jareth said beside her, “That explains the piles of glitter in my boots.” 

Sarah looked toward the door where, sure enough, Jareth’s shiny black boots sat, the heels encrusted with a thick layer of sparkling residue.

She remembered him kicking them off before they went back inside, telling her that glitter was “a bitch to clean out of carpet.”

Jareth had used magic to de-glitter their clothes and hair and then, still laughing, they’d gone back indoors and collapsed in giggling heaps onto Sarah’s bed and passed out.

The utter ridiculousness of the situation hit Sarah full force at that moment and she began to laugh. What insanity! She’d gotten toasted, summoned the Goblin King, made out with him and then they had collectively glitter-bombed the town.

Jareth joined her in her laughter. They laughed till their sides hurt and tears were streaming down their cheeks. 

“You’ll have to clean this up, you know,” Sarah told him once she’d managed to catch her breath.”

“Of course,” Jareth answered. “But not just yet. It’s quite lovely, after all.” He looked out the window at the shimmering scene and smiled. “Besides, with the roads blocked and closed, we have no choice but to stay in.”

Sarah grinned. “What are we going to do all day?” she asked slyly. 

“Hmmm,” purred Jareth as he pulled her toward him. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” 

Sarah draped her arms over his shoulders before leaning in to place a quick peck on his beckoning lips. 

“Happy New Year, Your Majesty,” she said.

“Happy New Year indeed,” he replied with a smile.

The End

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my New Year's gift to the wonderful pack of weirdos that make up the LFFL collective. *Tosses a handful of glitter* Here's to plot bunnies and lemons and slumps being over!


End file.
